


Stargazing

by Singasongandneverstop



Category: Holby City, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Complete trash for this pairing, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singasongandneverstop/pseuds/Singasongandneverstop
Summary: Small drabble-ish thingy to test the waters for this pairing. As always, I am trash.





	

Molly can’t quite believe that she’s outside at midnight, in mid-winter of all things. It’s freezing, and she’s wrapped in what’s most likely a million scarfs, most of them probably Henrik’s. The Swedish night sky is bright, seeing as they’re outside the city, and she’s never seen Henrik this excited before.  
He shows her the star he discovered while at boarding school. “I never quite figured out what I was going to name it, and yes, I’ve checked. It’s not to be found on any of the modern sky maps.” His heart skips a beat when she laughs, and he lets her see it through the telescope. The star blinks in the distance, and his heart flutters a little when he hears her gasp of surprise. “It’s beautiful.”   
When her teeth starts chattering, he gets her a cup of warm tea. “You English and your tea.” He smiles as she rolls her eyes. “It’s your favourite.” He hands her one of the cups he’s holding, and they stand together, watching the night sky as the tea warm them. She leans her head on his shoulder, and he looks down at her, smiling. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.” It comes so natural, it’s almost a bit frightening to him. He smiles when she wraps her arms around him, and together they watch the stars as they hold the other close.


End file.
